


诈骗团伙

by theautumnmorning



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautumnmorning/pseuds/theautumnmorning
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, 珉汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	诈骗团伙

金珉奎刚进警局两年，上头给他派了大任务，办完官升三级，金珉奎领了差事回工位收拾东西，旁边刚撂下报警电话的夫胜宽问他去哪，金珉奎说被开了，也不管夫胜宽追问，抱了箱子就走，碰掉了摆在旁边桌子上的一摞文件。

金珉奎回家擦枪，顺便翻看目标名单，第一页就是大名鼎鼎的杀手，代号诈骗犯，没地址没照片没证据，只知道作案数年都是一头长发，未知男女。现在行踪不明，这可难办。金珉奎给情报贩子发匿名邮件，半个小时后得到回复，邮件上说金珉奎你暴露了。

金珉奎恼火，把贩子邮箱地址传给李知勋，劳烦他查查底细。当晚收到一行地址，金珉奎抄起格洛克就出了门。那情报贩子给他们这些警员提供了四五年消息，从来不多过问，这回竟然开口就喊了卧底的大名，犯了大忌讳。

敲开门看见一张白净面皮，短发剪到耳朵尖儿，干净利落。身子骨薄的像张纸，堪堪撑起皮肉，金珉奎愣了愣，这是一张足以祸国殃民的脸蛋，不知道他那双眼睛究竟有什么天大的本事，看一眼就能把人魂勾了去。那人没作声，嘴里叼着的棒棒糖抖啊抖，侧了下身子，示意金珉奎进去说话。金珉奎的手一直搁在腰间别的枪上，大喇喇坐进那人的沙发，开口就问，你就是尹净汉？一个买情报的竟然敢叫本名。

尹净汉正在倒水，转头撇了一眼金珉奎，警察先生身材不错，可惜来错了地方。  
尹净汉一杯水重重放在金珉奎面前，金珉奎抬头，正好撞见那双弥漫着杀意的漂亮眼睛。金珉奎怂怂鼻子，血腥味，你一个情报贩子，身上竟然有血腥味。  
尹净汉远远的坐着，手上转着台手机，你在道上也不是一天两天了，应该知道干我们这行的，如果被条子找上门来，会有多危险。金珉奎骇然，他一时性急，没有想到尹净汉的安全问题，手慢慢离开枪，举起杯子小口抿。

尹净汉勾起嘴角笑了，警察先生，咱俩做个交易，你保护我，我的情报免费提供。金珉奎乐了，口气威胁，你就不怕我杀了你？

第二日尹净汉的好友洪知秀去他家里取东西，老远的闻着了饭香，心生疑虑，尹净汉从不在家里动火，厨房形同虚设，这怎么太阳打西边出来了？  
门一开是一个高大黝黑的男人穿着紫色围裙，手里的擀面杖还扑簌簌的往下掉面粉，要不是尹净汉在里面说进来洪知秀还以为这厮又被端了老巢连夜卷铺盖走人了。洪知秀来取了盒手术刀，拿在手里比划几下，说钱打你账上了，尹净汉问留不留下来吃饭，洪知秀扫了一眼金珉奎，看的人浑身鸡皮疙瘩，像极了审视女婿的刁钻丈母娘。最后洪知秀被一通急救电话叫走，饭桌上只剩两个人，金珉奎嗦着面，觉得这笔生意自己有点亏，这情报贩子住的小区租金可真他妈贵，卖情报不愧是暴利行业，要不是办案用得着真的就该把这些土财主一锅端尽。

吃完了饭金珉奎抱着宝贝平底锅回了隔壁自己家，冲着挂了满墙的枪发呆，这事不对，保镖保姆二合一，就换一个虚无缥缈的情报？  
正想着，尹净汉那边发来消息，说是诈骗犯经常在棚户区一个胡同的唱片店里买匕首，老板是个摇滚青年，姓崔，好像和诈骗犯很熟。  
金珉奎骑着摩托轰隆隆赶过去，小伙子正挂着耳机准备拉卷帘门，金珉奎递根烟过去，被推回来，想起兜里还有尹净汉赏的糖，那边倒是收下了，俩人坐在卷帘门前的台阶上闲扯。金珉奎说想买刀，小伙子眼神突然犀利，嘴里的水果硬糖嘎吱作响，转身把卷帘门抬了，请金珉奎进去。

金珉奎跟着小伙子进门，发现这店的地下室活脱脱一个武器博物馆，斧钺钩叉样样齐全。金珉奎说是诈骗犯介绍来的，那小伙子点点头，递了张破旧名片过去，金珉奎刚想接，那人手一收，不好意思，就一张，劳驾您拍张照。  
上面的字迹被磨得只剩个印子，金珉奎眯眼看，写的是音像店老板崔韩率，刚存下照片，那边就甩过来一把匕首，金珉奎抬眼，崔韩率正在货架下面翻找，声音闷闷的传上来，诈骗犯好久都不光顾了，不过他不怎么介绍人来，你应该是头一个。  
好久？有多久？金珉奎拔出匕首，刀背上刻了个狗头。崔韩率抱了包原味薯片站起来，坐在吧台椅上晃腿，大概有一年多了吧，他可是大客户，你手上这把还是上回来定制的老款式，可后来说是不要了，就一直放着，您要吗，打八折。

金珉奎聊了许久也没什么着落，只得打道回府。尹净汉老远听着摩托声，大门敞着等人进来，金珉奎进了门就把匕首拔出来明晃晃的在尹净汉眼前晃悠，问他见过这玩意没。  
尹净汉一挑眉毛，老子当然见过，诈骗犯惯用狗头匕首，怎么，今儿个有什么收获？金珉奎手里把玩着刀，没什么特别收获，那崔韩率好像也不愿意多说。  
尹净汉一乐，说你不要着急，你那任务单上不是一堆人吗，先把后面的解决的不就完事了，哦还有啊，我这刚来了热乎的情报，是诈骗犯上次住过的酒店。

金珉奎眼睛一亮，嘴角咧开露出两颗虎牙，看的尹净汉心里痒痒。诶，先别着急，尹净汉把匕首抢过来，我晚上想吃番茄牛腩。  
酒足饭饱，尹净汉抱着膝盖缩到椅子呻吟，金珉奎斜眼看看，咋咋嘴，少爷，牛腩也吃了衣服也晾了地板也擦了，怎么着，还得要我下跪您才肯把地址给我吗？  
尹净汉嘿嘿一笑，下跪倒不至于，就是我这腰不太舒服，听说金警官手法不错，想指教一下。尹净汉趴到沙发上，勾勾手让金珉奎过去，金珉奎满脑子都是诈骗犯的行踪，本想应付两下，没想到手一搁上去那人就开始大呼小叫，急促的喘息和哭腔，不知道的还以为是在做什么大事。金珉奎就是再心乱如麻，这样的美人儿在手下辗转呻吟，也是受不住的，一巴掌拍在大腿上，麻烦您闭着嘴，别和叫床一样。  
你他妈才在叫床，好啊金珉奎，今天你别想拿到手了。  
金珉奎停手，不小心把尹净汉的衬衫掀起一角，露出一丝血红，金珉奎蹙眉，直接掀开，尹净汉慌了神，伸手去遮。侧腰一道不浅的伤口，金珉奎转身回了自己家，抱回一箱子纱布酒精手术刀，一进门发现尹净汉坐在电脑前面挖着大桶冰激淋，拽起他的手臂就往床上拖。尹净汉笑了，金警官这么关心我啊。

金珉奎开了箱子翻找东西，我这是有偿服务，你要付钱的。尹净汉咯咯笑，骨头连着头发丝一起颤着，怎么付钱啊警官，您看这样行吗。金珉奎一抬头，差点撞上尹净汉的双唇，他的鼻息喷洒在脸上，似是有意醉人。尹净汉勾着嘴角凑近，金珉奎一闪躲，手边的药箱被碰到地上，瓶瓶罐罐支离破碎，玻璃碴子映着灯光晃眼的紧。尹净汉在后面咂嘴，你自己收拾吧，笨蛋。

金珉奎瘪了嘴缩在地上捡玻璃，尹净汉看这人半天不作声，探头一看，原来自己委屈着呢，真是小孩子脾气。  
金珉奎蔫了吧唧抱着药箱子回了家，邮箱里一封来自尹净汉的邮件躺在那，一看时间，他做饭之前就收到了，这个骗子。

金珉奎早出晚归，有的时候拖一袋血污恶臭回家，收到尹净汉一封恐吓邮件，说是再不处理干净就打电话投诉。金珉奎洗了澡湿着头发去扣隔壁的门，可怜巴巴的抬着眼皮求尹净汉帮忙，尹净汉一个白眼剜过去，一个条子连尸体都不会处理，废不废物啊你。  
尹净汉舒舒服服躺在金珉奎床上，远程语音指导在厕所的金珉奎冲血污，金珉奎累的贴身的背心湿了大半，尹净汉远远看着，真是难得一见的大好景色。  
金珉奎出来了直干呕，尹净汉说家里物资告急，非要拖他去超市，金珉奎见了生肉就恶心，还得大包小包帮着尹净汉提东西。刚把一箱子青啤搬上车，夫胜宽一通电话打来，说是码头死了一位，是诈骗犯东家的人，看伤口应该是诈骗犯干的好事。  
金珉奎一脚油门开过去，尹净汉懒懒靠在车门上，你带我来凶案现场？就不怕我被人盯上啊。  
金珉奎把枪上膛，他们也用得着你，你这条命宝贵着呢。你说诈骗犯为什么杀老东家的人，这是造反了？ 

夫胜宽指挥物证科的拉警戒线，手里的本子密密麻麻，看金珉奎来了，没好气的开骂，上头让你抓人，你倒好，仨礼拜死俩了，你那车上是谁啊。  
金珉奎看夫胜宽熬的形色枯槁，不好意思回嘴，蹲下看伤口，可惜不是专业范围，看了半天也看不出一二。尹净汉摇开车窗说饿了，金珉奎就让他开着车回家先吃去。夫胜宽拿笔尖戳金珉奎后背，你他妈办案还是谈恋爱啊，臭不要脸。

夫胜宽接了个电话，说是有人目击诈骗犯出现在CBD一家高档酒店，金珉奎抢了警局的摩托一路飞驰，刚进酒店大堂，就有人喊杀人，金珉奎冲上去，房间地上一具尸体，抬头看见金色发梢在窗外下坠，等金珉奎跑到窗边人早就销声匿迹。金珉奎懊恼，拍了照片让李知勋查死者底细，三分钟过去，李知勋电话打来，还是诈骗犯东家的人。

金珉奎正烦闷，夫胜宽赶到，把他驱回家，快滚吧，别在这碍事，这诈骗犯怎么好像在给你干活一样，把你名单上剩的几个都杀了，我看你该请人家吃饭。刚刚上头说了，事情有变，放你一周假。

金珉奎揣着兜往家走，感觉自己好像被开了，腰上别的格洛克一颗子弹都没出去，憋屈死了。到家门口发现钥匙不在身上，只得去敲隔壁的门，却没想到把自家门敲开了，尹净汉穿着围裙双手油乎乎的擎着，珉奎啊这肉我不会切。  
温柔，婉转，自然而然，不容置喙。金珉奎想起来以前见过一次诈骗犯留下的毒酒，鲜红刺眼，一口毙命，像极了面前眼眶湿漉漉的尹净汉，他也不知从哪借来的熊心豹胆，真想把这杯酒一饮而尽。

金珉奎戴着手套收拾食材，尹净汉倚在金珉奎窗边的懒人沙发上打瞌睡，没一会被米饭香气唤醒，乐呵呵跑到桌边，突然哑声，你怎么做猪肉啊我明明拿出来的是牛肉！金珉奎不知道自己是怎么了，尹净汉的抱怨对他来说好像是至理名言，巴不得他多说几句，委屈愤怒，像小猫挠心，越挠越爽。

金珉奎嫌手枪硌腰，掏出来拍桌上，下的尹净汉嘴里的肉片掉了半个。你干嘛啊，打劫啊，不好意思，钱没有，劫色请便……诶，你不是追人去了吗，一发子弹也没用啊。  
金珉奎把脸埋进饭碗呼噜噜吞食，罢了抬头鼻尖上粘了仨米粒儿，没追上，人跑了。尹净汉失笑，伸手把米粒捏下来塞嘴里，你知道诈骗犯的名字怎么来的吗？这人最擅长声东击西。

金珉奎愕然，糟糕，被摆了一道。撂下筷子就跑，身后幽幽飘来一句，笨蛋啊你没带枪。金珉奎挪回来，慢慢坐下，尹净汉夹一筷子泡菜，怎么，不去抓人了？  
金珉奎懊恼的揉乱头发，现在去早他妈晚了，人都跑八百里了，我怎么就没想到呢，光看了个头发梢，谁知道那是谁啊，长毛有的是。

没过几天，夫胜宽去金珉奎家送子弹，俩人盘腿坐在电视前面打游戏，突然尹净汉哐哐砸门，金珉奎打着赤脚去开门，尹净汉探头往里看，哟，不好意思，有客人啊。尹净汉进了门就在沙发上一躺，好像宣示主权一般，你俩玩你们的，我来避难。两人玩着玩着急了，刀光剑影你来我往，夫胜宽给金珉奎脑门儿留一记爆栗就要走，金珉奎追到门口哄，哼哼唧唧说了一百个对不起人家才消气。一回来发现尹净汉端坐起来臭着脸抓着遥控换台，金珉奎莫名其妙，又不敢开口问，只得贴着尹净汉坐下，隔三差五蹭两下。

尹净汉把脚边游戏手柄踹开，和他感情挺好啊，打情骂俏的。  
好个屁，烦死了，从高中开始就喜欢和我斗嘴。  
哦，青梅竹马啊，那敢情好，我打扰你们了。尹净汉丢了遥控器就要走，被金珉奎一把拉回来伸出两条长腿勾住，尹净汉挥着拳头捶他胸口，每打一下金珉奎的心就软一分，好似跌进了棉花堆里，软软和和的陷进去，再也出不来。  
尹净汉闹够了，环着金珉奎的脖子喘气，金珉奎头顶蹭蹭尹净汉小腹，消气了？  
两人耳鬓厮磨，金珉奎气血翻涌，想着一会还要出任务，只得把尹净汉从怀里端出去，扶着人肩头摇摇脑袋。尹净汉说自己住处被人盯上，揣了三个硬盘就逃难到隔壁来了，上次搬家就是有人突然冲着窗口扫射，幸好跑得快。  
金珉奎感叹一声，您赚这么多钱真是应该，这每天就是刀尖舔血啊。

尹净汉借口避难，在金珉奎家生生赖着不走，睡到日上三竿起来吃金珉奎的爱心早餐，拍张照发过去说你这摆盘怎么和女高中生一样，金珉奎回了个可爱狗狗表情包，尹净汉摇摇脑袋，小孩子啊小孩子。  
金珉奎知道尹净汉觉浅，不愿见光，自己习惯了开着灯睡，只好抱着枕头被子缩在沙发上。早上尹净汉睡眼惺忪压上去叫金珉奎上班，金珉奎躺正了把人箍在怀里，最后被夫胜宽一通电话叫醒，恋恋不舍把温香软玉送回床上，刚系好领带要出门，一个转身就把玄关花瓶打碎，尹净汉赤着脚啪嗒啪嗒跑出来骂人，金珉奎揽着人的腰哄，哄来哄去鼻尖碰着鼻尖，金珉奎嘟着嘴索吻，尹净汉乖乖贴上去，倒是吓金珉奎一跳。金珉奎正美滋滋的撬开尹净汉的牙关去挑衅上颚，没想到这厮牙齿一合，差点没把舌头咬掉，金珉奎捂着嘴巴眼泪汪汪，尹净汉笑的欢，胳膊腿都笑脱了力，倒在人怀里颤着。

金珉奎自认为不是什么正人君子，抱着人就往床上走，领带衬衫内衣脱了一地，尹净汉没一会就累的不行，被金珉奎搂着，巴不得把尹净汉揉碎，揉进自己每一寸肌肤里。最后尹净汉脸上泪汗混杂，哑着嗓子哭，说金珉奎你混蛋，金珉奎应下，我要是混蛋，那在这就停下，岂不是毁了我混蛋的名声？

金珉奎一停尹净汉就昏睡过去，金珉奎好像抱得娇妻归的新郎官，美滋滋的穿了衣服上班去。

俩人成天为了点什么外卖大打出手，最后金珉奎屈服，气呼呼遂了尹净汉心意，又被一记香吻哄开心。尹净汉看肥皂剧，勒令金珉奎把头伸过来，手揉着一颗帅气脑袋，看屏幕上的烂俗情节，尹净汉不知道笑的多开心。  
金珉奎那天干完活溅了满T恤的血，只好脱了原地销毁，西装外套空心套上，跑到超市买羊肉卷。尹净汉正受了金珉奎的指令在家里翻箱倒柜找小燃气炉，不速之客造访，尹净汉盘腿坐在沙发上，不敢直视洪知秀的眼睛。

他们找上门来，问你的行踪，你倒好，自己个儿把ID销了，卷着一堆人脉情报跑了，现在我买刀都要通过你才能拿到，你要干嘛啊。

太阳西移，透过窗子斜着打在地上，尹净汉坐在黑暗里，远看着像阴雨天的一片山峦，漆黑叠嶂，不知深浅，只留一对眸子独自亮着，洪知秀见过即将油尽灯枯的光，回光返照一样的烧着殆尽的希望。  
尹净汉这几天被金珉奎喂胖了点，不再像以前那样形销骨立，杀完了人站在天台上擦血点烟，嘴里氤氲吞吐烟雾，转头微笑着让洪知秀帮他包扎一下刚刚被打了个对穿的肩膀。

尹净汉转身从金珉奎书桌抽屉里摸了一个硬盘甩给洪知秀，拿这个做筹码，足够把找你麻烦的人都打发走，知秀啊，我欠你的不少，要不今天留下来吃饭？  
洪知秀撇撇嘴，你这玩意就够我吊他们一辈子，爱你哈，走了，饭就不吃了，我闻不了酸臭味儿。

尹净汉把燃气罐安上，晃着脚坐在餐桌前面眼巴巴等厨师大人回家，没想到手机一条匿名邮件蹦出来，是金珉奎站在超市生鲜柜前的照片，尹净汉顿时满脸的冷汗，飞一般的冲回家去，暗室里翻出假发，两把格洛克别上腰，提着一箱巴雷特重狙就出了门。

金珉奎吹着口哨往购物车里塞火锅丸子，远方出现了一个危险的红点，金珉奎瞳孔紧缩，可还没来得及动作，一颗子弹擦着腰过去，身后有人应声倒下，金珉奎慌忙转头，一个握着装了消音器的枪的男人倒在血泊里，周围的人尖叫着四散逃离。金珉奎掏出兜里的小望远镜，又是金色发梢，又是！

金珉奎捂着腰上的伤，掏出手机给尹净汉打电话，那边好似也喘的不轻，金珉奎想了想，只说了句马上回家就挂断，转而拨给了夫胜宽，让他带人过来。  
尹净汉撂下枪，靠在墙上大口喘着粗气，衣服被汗浸的能扭出水来，接了个电话，手机快要握不住，此时恨不得将老东家碎尸万段。

金珉奎咬牙让夫胜宽打了针止痛，沐浴着全警局不可置信的眼光，拎着一兜子猪牛羊肉跨上摩托就回了家。开门发现尹净汉倒在沙发上睡觉，细削嫩白的脚露在外面，金珉奎一抹，冰冷彻骨，把外套脱了盖上去，却忘了自己是真空，血迹绷带一览无余，只得悄悄跑到卧室去换，回来的时候尹净汉抱着西装外套坐在那，脸色黑得像是三天三夜没合眼。  
金珉奎挠挠头发，你都看到了？  
尹净汉把人叫到跟前，大腿根上狠狠拧了一把，眼睛红的快滴出血，咬牙切齿的问你为什么不早告诉我。金珉奎止痛针还在药劲儿上，却也装痛大呼小叫，嘴撅的比天高，尹净汉一把拍在屁股上，滚去做饭！  
金珉奎乐呵呵的去搬锅碗瓢盆，尹净汉在后头骂，你是有癖吗，非要人家损你几句才乐意。

窝囊，太窝囊了。尹净汉给东家杀了半辈子人，杀伐果断从不手软，天大的事情一根烟就能了了念想，如今为了腰上三寸的伤口掉眼泪，实在是窝囊。尹净汉把肥牛当成世仇一样狠狠的嚼，吓得金珉奎大气不敢出一口。  
上头把金珉奎叫去喝茶，先表扬他办了不少人，后又批他胡闹，只知道买菜做饭吃火锅，做了条子就应该兵荒马乱，不要妄想什么老婆孩子热炕头。上次超市枪击金珉奎暴露了身份，被勒令在家老实呆着，李知勋说能让他三个月之后履历全新改头换面。

尹净汉开车去接人下班，远远看见金珉奎在大厅按指纹打卡，尹净汉指尖夹着烟，不知是烟皮更白还是手指更细，想起来一个鲜血淋漓的黄昏，自己刚把匕首擦干净，点着烟扶着方向盘醒神，老远看见一个个子高高的小民警，被领导骂的狗血喷头，转头瘪着嘴抱起本子老老实实给现场物证写标签，可怜，鲜活，干净。从那之后金珉奎就是尹净汉少年的一场荒唐梦境，从前他趟过血海也还是满心苍白，如今他有了颜色，他把头发染金，又剪短，他开始收手，开始清醒，开始活的像个人。  
他发邮件，他做交易，他不怀好意，他心存鬼胎，他只为了能把自己从地狱剥离，能干干净净站人面前，说句幸会。  
夫胜宽一直不解，诈骗犯和金珉奎有什么血海深仇，他在哪，诈骗犯就杀到哪，从旁的人杀到自家兄弟，诈骗犯一刀毙命从不手软。金珉奎也自认倒霉，一路被这诈骗犯摔打过来，自己也能眼看着人脑浆四溅，鲜血横流。

直到上头意识到这一点，想用金珉奎把人钓出来，谁也没想到，人是钓出来了，可惜是降落在了金珉奎心口窝上。  
金珉奎坐上车，说自己放了三个月假，问尹净汉想不想旅游，尹净汉一摊手，我要是办了护照签证，去机场之前我保证会有人拿到我的项上人头。金珉奎无奈，说是今晚煮泡面吧，我没买菜。

今晚难得尹净汉准他去床上睡，盖上被子想起来，这他妈是我家，我为什么要他允许。午夜梦回，金珉奎惊醒，发现身边空空如也，枕头上一摊水渍，被子里早就没了温度。  
金珉奎慌乱，打了电话给李知勋，求他查监控。人十一点就开车走了，只能隐约看见车上一把重狙，在音像店附近停了车，崔韩率送了把匕首出来，人背着重狙提了个黑袋子消失在无名巷口。  
金珉奎感觉好像被人紧紧扼住喉咙，五花大绑投入泥潭，竟是一分一毫也动弹不得。

金珉奎疯了一样的找人，摩托车的轰鸣造访了大半个城，天亮了，金珉奎跪倒在音像店前面，崔韩率递了杯水出来，我不知道他要去哪，那把刀是昨天订的加急。  
夫胜宽来电话，谁是诈骗犯的老东家昨日午夜被暗杀，手下几个头目凌晨也都身亡，都是眉心一枪心口一枪。  
诈骗犯，诈骗犯，你骗的我好惨。

金珉奎从天亮找到天黑，最后在筒子楼过道的废纸箱子堆里找到了被埋起来的尹净汉，金色长发粘着血贴在颊上，污垢恶臭溅了满身，像是神明从天堂跌落，奄奄一息的时候还想着施舍凡人，说一句被你找到了，这局算我输。  
金珉奎笑了，剥了一个棒棒糖塞人嘴里，我给上边打了报告，说诈骗犯死了。  
尹净汉笑了，你这骗子，技术尚待提高。  
金珉奎哭了，你这骗子，和我半斤八两吧。  
你这糖哪儿买的，真他妈甜。


End file.
